


Who's That Girl? (It's Not the Dancing Queen)

by silversky27



Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, MakoRin if you squint, Misunderstandings, Rin really just needs a nap, Secret Relationship, mainly Rin POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sleep.” Sousuke murmured, and Rin listened, deciding to leave this problem for tomorrow him.</p>
<p>Also known as Sousuke brings someone home in the middle of the night, and Rin plans to find out who. At some point. It's 2 AM alright? Cut the guy some slack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That Girl? (It's Not the Dancing Queen)

                Rin was rarely a light sleeper. Recently with everything settling down and the plans for their futures settled, he managed to sleep like a rock. However, for whatever reason, this was the night when Rin woke up to every single noise. This was also apparently the night when Sousuke decided to bring someone home.

                “We need to be quiet. Can’t wake up Rin.” Needless to say, Rin had woken up. He was groggy enough that he didn’t open his eyes until he had heard Sousuke climb up onto the top bunk. His sleep filled mind was confused as to why Sousuke was talking to himself, until he cracked open his eyes and saw that Sousuke was still standing on the floor, and not in his bunk where he was supposed to be. He was looking at whoever was in the upper bunk, making sure they had settled before climbing up himself. With Sousuke no longer in sight, Rin’s eyes slipped shut, mind too tired to care at the moment.

                “Don’t give me that look. It’s not my fault you missed the last train.” Damn it. Rin had almost fallen back asleep before Sousuke’s whisper yanked him back into consciousness. “Okay, maybe it was.” Rin heard Sousuke’s quiet voice become affectionate. The other person made a soft noise as Rin heard shifting coming from above him.

“Sleep.” Sousuke murmured, and Rin listened, deciding to leave this problem for tomorrow him.

~

                The next time Rin woke up it was to the sound their door opening. This time Rin actually looked at the display of his clock. The red glow of 6:30 washed across the darkness of the room, only interrupted by the streak of light coming from the opened door. Sousuke was standing in the crack of the door, speaking softly to the person on the other side.

“You gonna be fine getting to the station?” Sousuke asked quietly. Rin strained his ears, trying to hear the voice of the other person. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t hear for shit before Sousuke began to talk again. “Oi, I’m not that directionally challenged.” His tone was both offended and teasing.

“I’ll see you soon?” There was a slight pause as the other answered. “Awesome. Be safe going home.” The smile was evident in Sousuke’s tone. Rin watched as Sousuke’s head suddenly dipped and Rin shut his eyes, not sure whether listening to the kiss was any better than seeing it. He heard the door shut and figured that it was okay to open his eyes. When he did, he was met with one of the happiest looks he had seen on Sousuke’s face in a long time.

~

                During a joint practice a week later, Makoto seemed a bit off, despite insisting that he was fine. With enough pestering, Rin had dragged the problem out of him. Makoto was stressing out about the English parts of his entrance exams.

                “Haru offered to help, but we both know how good he is at English.” Makoto said, grinning softly. Rin snorted looking over at the pool where the aforementioned man had not stopped swimming since he had arrived. Despite having technically already graduated from the swimming club, no one objected to them joining every once and a while. Ai had let given them a lane that they could use though, at the moment Haru was the only one using it. Ai had also asked Sousuke to help with stroke technique, which Sousuke had taken him up on. Rin had noticed that when Sousuke wasn’t giving advice, his gaze was stuck on Haru, frowning slightly the entire time. He had really hoped that the two were getting along, but the look on Sousuke’s face was dashing that hope.

                “I can help.” Rin said, focusing back to Makoto. “You know, I did spend a decent amount of time in an English speaking country

                “Thank you so much Rin!” Makoto blushed lightly at Rin’s teasing tone, but the happiness on his face was infectious. Rin was happy that he had offered his help.

                “I can help tonight if you want? Might as well get started, yeah?” Rin was almost hesitant to ask, but Makoto’s nod made him grin in return. He glanced back over to Sousuke, who had finally looked away from Haru and was giving a first year advice on his butterfly stroke.

                Following a recent trend, Rin decided to deal with that problem later.

~

“ _I think Sousuke is dating someone. Or at least sleeping with them_.”

                “What?” Makoto blinked, looking up from the papers on his desk and to Rin who was laying back on Makoto’s bed. Obviously the English wasn’t something that he was expecting.

                “Practicing your English, come on man.” Rin said grinning. “Now what did I say?”

                “Something about Sousuke and sleeping?” Makoto guessed.

                “Close.” Rin laughed. “I think Sousuke is dating someone.”

                “What? And why did you say it in English?”

                “It’s to practice! Nobody speaks so formally anymore anyways.”

                “I don’t think there’s going to be gossip on my exam.” Makoto said “Besides, what makes you think that?”

                “He brought someone home last week, and ever since then I keep catching him smiling at his phone and stuff.”

                “And that’s bad why?” Makoto raised an eyebrow. Rin huffed slightly. Makoto wasn’t getting it. Sousuke hadn’t really been interested in anything like that ever since Rin had known him.

                “It’s not a bad thing…” Rin sat up from where he had flopped backwards on Makoto’s bed. “Anyways, you needed help with English right?” Makoto smiled.

                “Finally going to help me study?” Makoto teased.

                “Oh, shut up.” Rin huffed as he sat down on the floor next to Makoto. As they worked, Rin realized that Makoto was pretty good at English. He just lacked the confidence in himself, and it really showed during conversation. There really wasn’t much Rin could do besides be a conversation partner, correcting grammar and pronunciation every once in a while. Makoto’s voice began to lull Rin into a state of calm that was rare. He let Makoto’s voice wash over him as he placed his head onto the table. Almost an hour later, a thought suddenly hit him.

                “You fully understood what I said earlier, didn’t you?” Rin asked, looking up at Makoto. He began to smile as Makoto blushed and wouldn’t meet his eye.

                “ _Maybe_.”  

 

~

“Sousuke! I’m back!” Rin yelled as he threw open the door to his room. His study session with Makoto had ended after Makoto had basically forced him to stay for dinner. He was almost surprised that Makoto had let him go home after that. When there was no response from Sousuke, he walked further in, throwing his bag on the floor. He went over to their bunks and noticed the lump in Sousuke’s bed. He was about to tease Sousuke for falling asleep without bothering to welcome him home when he noticed the lump was considerably smaller than his roommate’s larger frame.

                “Well then.” Rin said, grin growing on his face. Here was the mystery girl that Sousuke had been hiding from him. ‘No way to hide her now’ Rin thought, growing eager at the thought that he would finally meet the girl that made Sousuke get such a gentle look on his face. He looked over when he heard the door to their room open as Sousuke returned.

“Hey, I couldn’t find exactly what you wanted but does th-“ Sousuke stopped moving when he saw Rin standing next to their bunk beds. “I thought you were hanging out with Tachibana tonight?” Sousuke questioned, cautiously closing the door behind him.

                “I helped him study and then came back after we had dinner. But now I see why you wanted me gone, you sly dog.” Rin smirked while gesturing to the clothes scattered everywhere in the room.  He watched as Sousuke’s eyes flickered up to the top bunk before settling back on him. “I haven’t bothered her. I’m not that terrible of a person.” Rin said still grinning and walked over to his desk. He gave Sousuke a pointed look after looking at the articles of clothing that had found their way onto his desk.

                “Shit. Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be back before I had the chance to pick things up.” Rin’s grin faltered at Sousuke’s tone. He sounded too panicked and not as pissed as Rin thought he would be. He picked up the sweater that had been strewn onto his desk.

                 “Hey… Isn’t this the Iwatobi uniform?” Rin asked looking at the emblem on the chest of the sweater. “Do you even know any other girls in Iwatobi besides Gou?” Sousuke’s face was paling at Rin’s questions

                “I- I know people.” Sousuke stuttered out.

                “It’s Gou, isn’t it?” Rin’s tone went flat.

                “What?” Sousuke’s confused look served to piss Rin off even more.

                “You’re fucking my sister, you bastard.” Rin clutched the sweater in his fist, undoubtable evidence that the person in Sousuke’s bunk was none other than his sister.

                “Kou?”

                “No, my other sister. Of course I’m fucking talking about Gou!” Rin’s volume grew louder.

                “I’m not though?” Rin had stopped listening at this point. He was mainly pissed that they hadn’t told him. For fuck’s sake, it was his sister and his best friend! He would have gotten used to it eventually. Maybe.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking my sister!”

                “I’m not! She’s like my sister and you fucking know that!”

                “Those are her clothes! What the hell am I supposed to think?!” Rin was _this_ close to punching the shit out of Sousuke.

                “Will you two stop screaming?” a sudden voice from above said. “The clothes are Kou’s, she let me borrow them. Stop being so loud.”

                Rin froze at the unexpected voice coming from the upper bunk. Any thought that the lump in Sousuke’s bed was Gou was instantly dashed. He looked up to see dark hair and a deadpan stare peeking over the edge of the bed.

                “Haru…?” Let’s be real. Rin was confused as hell. Sousuke and Haru were together? Rin had been positive that the two didn’t even like each other. It looks like he was completely wrong then, judging by the bruise mark on Haru’s neck. He looked at Sousuke, whose face flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “So you’re not fucking my sister… But Haru?”

                “And have been.” Haru’s voice came from behind him as Haru got down from the upper bunk, wearing only boxer briefs as compared to his normal jammer. He then pointed at the mark on his neck, frowning at Sousuke. Sousuke smirked before gesturing to the items in his hands.

                “Dude, put on some pants.” Rin fussed, trying to look almost anywhere but Haru.

                “Don’t have any at the moment.” Haru said with a snort, and walked up to Sousuke giving an expectant look. Sousuke expression softened as he handed him the water bottle and two pills.

                “This doesn’t look right.” Haru said frowning slightly after he examined the two pills.

                “I couldn’t find the normal ones. Momo says that these a Godsend for hip pain though.” Sousuke said quietly. Haru nodded slightly and took the pills with a sip of water. Sousuke reacted to the small action, a soft smile gracing his lips, directed solely at the smaller man standing in front of him.

                Rin watched the whole interaction, almost feeling like he was intruding despite being in his own room. Their actions were almost entirely different from how they were in public. They were so touchy right now, Haru almost melting under Sousuke’s affections. Anytime they had a joint practice, or just hung out in public the two seemed to ignore each other. Or maybe Rin just hadn’t been paying enough attention. God, Rin felt like a shitty friend.

                “Why didn’t I know…” Rin murmured quietly. Sousuke looked over at Rin, the small bubble that had surrounded the two suddenly broken.  

                “We didn’t really tell anyone.” Sousuke said looking guilty.

                “Makoto doesn’t know either.” Haru said. “You’re not the only one we haven’t told.”

                “I mean, why not?” Rin asked. Neither Haru nor Sousuke answered, each awkwardly looking down. Rin huffed, anger almost entirely forgotten. “You need to tell Makoto. He won’t judge you either.” There was a brief moment of silence before Haru sighed lightly.

                “Better now than later right?” Haru said, looking up at Sousuke, who nodded in response. Sousuke began to pack an overnight bag while Haru began to collect the clothes scattered around the room and redressed.

                “Though he might judge you if you show up in those clothes.” Rin said, raising his eyebrow at Haru’s attire. “Did you just decide to not bring other clothes?” His comment was met with a flat look as Haru began to pull the knee high socks on. Haru scrunched up his nose as he picked up the shirt, before throwing it at Sousuke.

                “I can’t wear this.”

                “Haru, what the fuck.” Sousuke grunted as the shirt hit him and shoved it into their bag, before throwing his Samezuka jacket at Haru, hitting him directly in the face. Rin sat on his bunk, amazed that he had never noticed that the two’s quarreling was their version of flirting. He thought briefly back to that afternoon where he thought that the two were fighting again. He was far from right. He had wanted them to be friends, but this overshot that goal by a mile.

                “I’m guessing you’re not coming home tonight?” Rin asked.

                “What do you think?” Sousuke asked, giving Rin a look before rolling his eyes. Haru snorted from his spot on Sousuke’s desk chair.

                “I don’t deserve your sass right now.” Rin griped. “Get outta here.”

                “You ready?” Sousuke asked, following Rin’s advice and looking over at Haru, throwing their bag over his shoulder. He nodded and stood up to slip into his shoes. Haru was a sight with the mishmash of clothes he had on. He could pass for a girl with the way that the Samezuka jacket hid his nonexistent chest and his toned legs barely covered by the short skirt. Was that really Gou’s skirt? Holy shit. The thought that Haru looked cute crossed his mind, before he shoved the thought away. Sousuke and Haru both headed to the door, before Haru suddenly stopped and turned to face Rin.

                “I’m sorry for not telling you.” Haru said.

                “It’s really hard to take you seriously while you’re dressed like that.” Rin snorted. Haru rolled his eyes before following Sousuke down the hall. Rin watched from the doorway of his room as the Sousuke stuck out his hand for Haru to take. Haru kept his hand firmly in his jacket pocket until Sousuke rolled his eyes and began to take his hand back. Haru’s hand suddenly shot out to take Sousuke’s. He ducked his head down as Sousuke smirked at him, looking overly pleased with himself. Rin smiled, as he turned back into his room.

                “I need a fuckin nap.”

 

 

 

 

 

                Forty-five minutes later, Rin was woken up by the vibration of his phone. He groped for the offending object, unlocked it, and couldn’t help but laugh at the text he had received.

                **From: Makoto** _Well, you weren’t wrong about Sousuke._

**Author's Note:**

> First Free! fic for this under appreciated pairing. Didn't figure I'd do it in Rin's point of view, but hey. It happens.
> 
> You can find me at theglowqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
